The theme of Hailey Frost Phantom
by Cavey
Summary: I have see the good and the bad. I want to share my story. Of why, I gave up.
1. Chapter 1

Hailey walked through the street. She knew no one saw her. They had not saw her because of her mistake. She hummed as she sat down on a bench and got out her sandwich.

She had long black hair with white strip going down it. She wore a white hoodie with black jeans. She had on white converse. Her eyes were different through. One was green while the other a pale blue.

She looked around and saw a boy sit next to her. His brown hair with those brown eyes. He looked tried but they seemed to shine into her soul.

He seemed to notice her staring at him. "How may I help you? Your kinda creeping me out"

She looked shocked at him. "You can see me. Wait, how?"

"Um, can't everyone? "he asked confused.

She shook her head, " No, I'm Hailey by the way. "

" Peter "

(I know why your guys are thinking. Your paring him with your oc. Actually no, I want them to be best friends. Makes since)

" I got to go but I will see you around. OK? "

She smiled and nodded,"Ok, I got to the park everyday. You can find me there most of the time"

He nodded then skateboarded away. She watched with a smile. After a year she was happy.

Peter POV

I made my way back to the tower and went in the elevator.

My mind was on that girl because it was bothering. What did she mean by seeing her? Maybe Dad knows.

I went to his lab, "Hey Dad".

He turned and smiled, "Hey kid, how was school?" he asked

"Pretty good. It was different today though. I saw this gir-"

I was cut off by my dad saying "Does little spider have a crush?". You could hear the teasing in his voice.

"No! She was sitting on a bench near the park. She was so surprised I saw her. I would think everyone can "

He thought for a minute, " I will look I to it for you. Now, it's your training time. Pops is training with you today"

I groaned and dramatically fell to the floor. "Can't, my legs stopped working".

He went to me and smirked. "Well, then I can tickle you then". He started to tickle me and I started to laugh. .l

"Dad stop. " I squealed and kicked my legs.

"Ok fine." he said. "Go do what teenagers do" he said.

I nod and walk out the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony took a drink from the bottle and wiped his mouth. He wanted the pain gone and nothing was helping.

Pepper gone. Rhodey hates him. God, why is life like this? Why did everyone hate him and just leave him? It always happened over and over. Life is just dark place for anyone and sometimes not worth it. Why did it just want you to be miserable? So you can suffer? Thats not what anyone wants. Especially Tony.

(That was me kinda venting about everything that has happened in my life. I was at a dark place at the time. I'm better now)

He went and sat at the edge of the balcony. He sat the bottle down and looked up at the sky. Life shouldn't be this hard. He wanted peace.

(Warning, if your triggered by suicide or anything like that than this part is not for you)

He stood up and looked down at the ground. He climbed over the rails and held onto them as he looked down.

He closed his eyes and was about to let go but he heard a loud "Stop!"

"Who there? " he asked and looked around.

" I am. "a voice said and a future appeared in front of him.

She had black hair with white stripe going through it. Her eyes shine green and blue mixed together. Her tan skin and she had on causal dress on.

"Why? I have no reason to live. Everyone hates me and I have hurt so many people. I just want my pain to end ".

He looked at her with so much sadness and no life in his eyes.

She flew forward, " Because there is no reason to die. Everything gets better in life. You have to wait for it and forget about the past. Live in the present. The past is behind you. Don't think of it. Just feel now. Your afraid. Your afraid of getting hurt but that's life. Let me show you hapinessb".

He looked at her as she reached out for him. He looked down then up. "I want to live" he cried and grabbed his hand.

She helped him inside. She comforted him that night. She hugged him and didn't separate from his side. The two would get through it together.

Couple months later.

Hailey laughed as she listened to Tony tell jokes. The two had became so close. Never apart.

"Hey, I have my team coming over. The Avengers. I want you to meet them. "he said.

She nodded, " Ok, I will meet them. You talk so highly of them. There your friends right? "

" Of course "Tony said as he got the drinks and snacks ready. " We got so close after the battle. Even got Loki to join us after the control was broke. "

She nodded and relaxed. " good, I would kill them if they hurt you. Tony, remember,smile and show that your strong. Be yourself. "

Her word went through his mind as the Avengers came in. Steve smiled at him and hugged him. The two had been dating for awhile now.

" Hey Tony. How was your week? "he asked and pecked his lips.

"Good, just hanging with a friend" he said and pulled him to the couch. J "Steve, the is is Hailey "

He looked her over and shook her hand. All three talked but Steve, he was jeoulous.

Jealous of who? Hailey. She was so close to him and was getting to close to his comfort.

He knew this had to stop.

After that day, he was cold to her. He didn't want anything to do with her. He even convinced Tony to kick her out.

"Tony! Please don't do this! Your my brother. We are suppose to stuck together "she cried from her spot in her knees. She reached D for him but he moved away.

He believed all the lies Steve had told him. " You hurt me. Your no sister to me. Go, don't make this any harder than it already has to be " he said.

She looked down but got up. "I'm sorry" she said and flew away quickly.

She landed at the park and cried. She never wanted this to happen. Why? She had the perfect family and now it was gone.

She planned. She slammed to take down Tony and Steve. She made a deal with Loki. She had him giver her power for her ability for people to see her. She was not going to fail.

She gathered enough power to attack.

She flew into the tower during Avengers meeting. She took over Tony.

"Guess what? You took what I love now I take yours "she said through him.

She attacked all them and New York. She tried to show there real power but she couldn't with tiny2fughting

She threw the shield back at Steve and laughed. " Oh Cap, the one who made me lose my brother. I won't have that"

"Im sorry but there better ways to deal with this" He yelled. He distracted her as the other attacked her. She was forced out of him.

She was shot in the chest with an arrow. She gasped as she felt it and fell on the ground.

Tony came to her side even though she did bad.

"Tony,I'm sorry. Please forgive me "

" I already did " was the last thing she heard as her vision faded to black.

(Hey guys, this is a long chapter. It is set about five years before Peter is adopted by the two. I wrote this in about a day. I am excited about it. I hope you guys like it. Ten votes, five comments for the next chapter. See you guys later.)

(Not edited) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey POV

I screamed and sat up. I take in deep breathes. I look around to find my self in central Park. I pull my knees close and sob loudly.

The same dream last night. Gaining brother. Losing one. Dying. It's all to much.

It hurts me inside everytime i sleep. I want a new dream. To when I was happy. Before Tony. Oh god. It has been so long.

I get up and sigh. I start my day by walking down the street. Feeling the linoleum as they go through me.

I hum a tune I love because Tony hummed did all the time.

I sit at the tower but it's diffrent. Peter. He there. He has an extra bag with him.

I walk to him cautiously, "Hey Peter. " I said. He smiled at me, "Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days. It's getting cold and your always wearing that. I got you some stuff".

He handed me the bag and I look in it. Two pairs of clothes, food, and phone?

"Peter, I can't take this "I said and handed it back to him.

" It's your. I did it because you need it. It's becoming winter and it gets cold "

I felt a year run down my face and I hug him." Thank you Peter. "I cried.

He hugged me back, " Your welcome "he said.

I pull away and wipe my tears away. " Want to go and gave some fun?"

Time Skip-2 months

(I forgot to say this but this story will be 5-10 chapter story. Sorry )

I laid on the tower. Outside of Peter window. I waited for him to come home but he hasn't been home for days. He worrying me.

I got inside the tower. I decided to look around and see my old room. I go in. I'm shocked.

It still the same as i left it and everything. My old clothes. My little nick naks. Everything.

I'm shocked and a tear falls down my face. "You still care" I whispered quietly.

I go out and look for Peter again. The tower is silent. I got a debriefing room. There all sitting there.

Watching the fight. My death. I walk in further and look at the screen.

Peter looks back at me and I see the betrayal in his eyes. He got up to the confusion of the others then walked to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?! "

I look down, " I wanted to change. I found out your his son and I knew this would happen. That's why "

" You almost kill my family! "

" I know I'm... ". I cut off. I had this feeling inside and I knew the others saw me now. I closed my eyes and laughed.

" Peter, I thought you like me for me. Not my past. I was wrong. "I laughed and shook my head with tears running down my face.

" I'm done being hurt. I'm done being the one who loses. Who lives on and stays in the same place. Tony betrayed me. The Avengers did. Even my real family did. I'm done. Im done! "

I open my eyes as my body changes. My hair crates to complete black and my eyes red. I wore a black jump suit on and boots." Are you ready because this battle is about to begin. Avengers and Peter. I hope you will all die "

I shot a blast at Peter in the chest and he flew back against the wall. I dodged everyone's attacks.

I hiss as I am thrown out the window. I fly up and I catch the child coming at me. " I'm not giving up so easily. "I hissed.

I fight them as brutal as i can. " Please, just let me win! One time! "

I land and Tony in front of me. " We can be a family again. I'm sorry. We both are. Come home "

I laugh and throw my head back. " Why? There is not point in going back. I'm this far now! "I scream. I shoot him as I catch an arrow. " Not again Birdy"

I threw it at him and laughed when he barley dodged it. I put a bubble around us two. I got to Tony when he is on the ground.

"Bye brother. Your now as lucky as me "I said and got ready to shoot him.

I am about to but Peter ran in front of Tony.

" No, Peter move " i said and look at him.

" No, I will not let you kill him. It was me who betrayed you. Kill me! "

Tears run down my face. My hand shakes as my bubble come down. " I can't "I cry as I am hit with the shield.

He handcuffs me but I let him. My form goes back to normal and I sob.

" I'm sorry for evening. I'm sorry for failing you. I just wanted to go home. I tried. I want to go home! "I cry as i am stood up. Peter hugs me. I stand there shock then im pulled away.

I am taken back to the tower and locked up in a cell where the chains force me on my knees. I keep crying as they leave and look down.

" Dad, Papa, if your listening. I'm ready to come home. I'm ready "

Hey guys. Next chapter is about her past with the guardians and Danny. Don't worry. I hope you like this and have a nice day)


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

A baby laid in a lone crib. Around the cribs was decorations from all spirits and holidays. The babes eyes opened and looked up.

Two parents stood above the babe. Jack Frost, she picked up the babe and held her close to her chest.

Danny Phantom stood on the other side and smiled.

"She is so perfect. Danny, look, she has your eyes. "Jack said excitedly and showed him.

He chuckled and went over to them. "Name, she needs a name" he said.

She thought for a minute, "Hailey, Hailey Maria. That's a good name and of course our last name." she said.

"Yes, I love you " he said to both and hugged them close.

The past may be happy but not the future.

...

Pitch laughed as he attacked the Guardians. "This can stop! " he yelled as he continued.

Hailey watched from a distance. She was a teenagers now with her eyes shinning and hair was up.

They were fighting over her. Again. She looked down and bit her lip. She looked up and growled. This had to stop.

She walked to them and stood in the middle. "Stop!" she yelled.

They all stopped and watched her. "Don't fight. It's not right. " she said. She tried to make it stop but she couldn't. She screamed as the nightmares attacked her.

She didn't know was that this day would change her.

She tried to make it stop but she couldn't. They got into her mind. She screamed and heard her family scream from her.

She blacked out.

...

She woke up and gasped for air. She looked around and tried to get out the small place. She finally did and broke the top off.

She looked and the tomb was around her. She got out the coffin of ice and looked at herself.

She wore a blue and black dress. She walked out the tomb and looked around.

The snow covered the vast North pole. She didn't notice the gold mixed within her eyes. She walked to he workshop which took a couple days.

She saw the workshop. She walked din and called for anyone. Her barefoot lifted off the air and she flew.

She landed in the globe room and saw her parents. She went to them but didn't expect to be shot at by ice.

"Mom? "

" Get away fearling. You Amy have th form of my daughter but I will hurt you" Danny said with a snarl.

"What? No, I'm Hailey. Your daughter. "

" We lost our daughter a long time ago "

Those word made tears ran down her face. " No! Please! "she begged as they turned away.

She got up and flew out quickly.

...

She spent time around traveling the vast Earth. It was sad for her.

She had slept for ten years. Sadness follwed her everywhere. She tried to make friends but they died from her harsh power or the fearling that took over.

She isolated herself for a few years in the South pole. She learned to keep away the fearlings and control them.

She went back and actually made friends.

A letter for her arrived from a spirit. It was from her parents. They begged her to come home.

She didn't go back because of what they did. They had hurt her. She just wanted to feel love and they pushed her away because fearlings were in her.

She went on her business and finally met someone. His name was Tony.

...

End of flashback

Hailey POV

I blink as the lights turn on and look up. I looked up and saw Peter.

"What do you want? "I snarl but only half heartily.

"I want to apologize. I just... I shouldn't judge you at all"

I take in a deep breathe and choose my words wisely.

"Leave me be. Say good bye. You can't help why must you try. No one came, or heard my crys. Your battle won, go with your family.

It's not fair to be alone. After what you been through. So let me just ease your pain . Just let me stay with you. I'll continue to reach out. I won't abandon you. Determinism fills me. To keep trying to say me.

I don't deserve. Your mercy. If you won't fight, please just leave me. No one came or heard my cry, I'm so glad you met me.

You have been alone for long time. I will save you. No one might not love you, but I surely do. I will stay by your side. To keep trying to save you. I will continue to save you.

They kept going and she tried to tell him to go.

I finally listened to him.

Forgive me. Stay with me. Your last light, I have seen.

I threw my head back crying and Peter hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"I know " he whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter left after awhile.

The lights stay on this time though. I told him what I wanted. He will help me. Hopefully.

I was deep in thoughts when the door open. I glared as I looked up and saw him.

"What are you doing here? "I snarled.

"So much hate. I did nothing to yoi" Loki said and smirked.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME I WOULD BE ABLE TO GET MY FAMILY. BACK! "

"Only if you followed my rules. You didn't. You let your jealousy take over. I took my power away and now you let the fearlings take over" Loki sat as he leaned back against the wall.

I was silent knowing he was right. I look down and sighed.

"I need a favor. The fearing are going to take over. I can't hold them back. I will give you my power stone. The one we fought over so long ago in my travels to bring my parents here. "I said and looked up.

" Hmmm, I do want that stone. Deal, the avengers are on there way down here. I will take my leave. See you soon " he said disappearing just as they came in.

"Hey, we want to make a deal. For your freedom, you will stay in tower under house arrest and work off your debt. " Tony said and was about. To continue but I stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't take the deal. " I said.

"What why? You are getting to be free. Why not take the deal? "Clint spoke up.

" You will find out... Soon"

Soon

...

Time skip (Two days later)

My thoughts. I can't think clearly. There taking over and cant stop them. There...

"Hailey? "

I look up and smile. "Mom. Dad" I said as they hugged me.

"He told us it was an emergency. That you wanted us here quick " Danny said.

I nod sadly, " The fearlings will take control and I can't stop them. 8 have it figured it out. "I said.

" But, I thought... "

" No Mom, me and Loki have made a deal. For a visit from you guys, I give up my power stone so you guys can stop me "I said.

They looked at me sadly as tears ran down my face. My eyes were already gold, " I'm sorry but I don't have long and I have others to say goodbye. "

They nod and we say our good yes. They go and I look at Loki. " Take it "I said as it fell in the ground.

" Thanks "he said and took it. " I can do a favor though. I will put you out your misery after you say your goodbyes. "he said.

He held out q hand and the chains unlocked. " Please. "I said.

He nodded, " Say your goodbyes "he said as he disappeared.

I opened the door and went upstairs. They were all relaxing but I held my hands up waking in.

" I came to talk and you won't have to deal with me any longer. "I said as they kinda relaxed.

I went up to Peter and Tony, " You two made me the happiest person in my world. I hope you find what you want in life. My gift to you two, is, the power to live a long life " he said as magic flowed through them.

I hugged them both, "Where you going?" Peter asked.

"You will find me in the woods right outside of New York. "

That's when I disappeared and appeared in the woods.

Loki looked at me sadly, " I'm sorry it came down to this. It will be quick "he said.

I knew they would be here soon and walked over to Loki.

" Get it over with "I said with tears in my eyes

He nodded, " I can't use my magic so it will be a physical wound "he said.

I nod as his hands wrapped around my neck. " I'm sorry for everything "I whispered.

" No! "was the last thing I heard as my neck cracked and the world went dark


	6. Sequel

Hey back with a sequel. Go to my profile and you will find it .

Love you guys


End file.
